doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Andrea Orozco
|nacimiento = 10 de febrero de 1990 |familiares = José Luis Orozco (padre) Daniela Antúnez Perezache (madre) Luis Fernando Orozco (hermano) Alejandro Orozco (hermano) Carla Castañeda (cuñada) |ocupacion = Actriz de doblaje |primera_aparicion = 8 mujeres |ingreso_doblaje = 2002 ( ) |pais = México |estado = Activa |sindicato = ANDA |twitter = Andyfae19 |instagram = andyfae_c137 |demo1 = PLL81Julia.ogg |demo2 = CatVictorious.ogg|nacionalidad = Mexicana |demo3 = Elma_Joui.ogg}}thumb|230px|Creado por FanDubbing22. thumb|230px|Homenaje a la actriz Andrea Orozco. thumb|230px|Homenaje a Andrea Orozco. thumb|230px|Tributo a Andrea Orozco thumb|240px|Andrea Orozco y algunos de sus personajes. thumb|right|230px Catsam&cat.png|Cat Valentine en Victorious y Sam & Cat, su personaje más conocido. Cauliflo render.png|Caulifla en Dragon Ball Super, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Shelby_Watkins.png|Shelby Watkins / Ranger Rosa Dino Carga de Power Rangers: Dino Charge, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Megan_foz_jennifers_body.jpg|Jennifer Check (Megan Fox) en Diabólica tentación, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. GOTArya.png|Arya Stark en El juego de tronos (Temps. 5 - 8). Matsuri.png|Matsuri en Naruto y Naruto Shippūden. Elma Kobayashi.png|Elma / Elma Jouii en Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid. Kara_DetroitBecomeHuman.png|Kara en Detroit Become Human. DC - Miki Makimura.jpg|Miki Makimura en Devilman Crybaby. HOSHIJIRO.jpg|Shizuka Hoshijiro en Knights of Sidonia. Crimson Hawk Moth (KOS).jpg|Crimson Hawk Moth también en Knights of Sidonia. Marin Temari (Traje) (Revisions).png|Marin Temari en Revisions. IrisCannary VioletEvergarden.png|Iris Cannary en Violet Evergarden. Kyoko_IWTEYP.png|Kyoko Takimoto en I Want to Eat Your Pancreas. 332x363-gigi.jpg|Gigi Rueda "Miss Información" en Every Witch Way. B-silv.jpg|B-Silv (Flyer) en Porristas. Project_ADISN.png|A.D.D.I.S.O.N en Project MC². Project_BADISN.jpg|B.A.D.I.S.N también en Project MC². PLL81Julia.png|Julia en Lindas mentirosas. UCE_Lola.png|Lola en Un chiflado encantador. 800px-Viola anime.png|Viola en Pokémon XY. Alexia BW.png|Alexa también (a partir de la temporada 19) en Pokémon XY. 5457-1338121117.jpg|Anthea en Pokémon Negro y Blanco: Aventuras en Unova. Nick-jr-applique-patterns.jpg|Emma en Dora y sus amigos. Gretta Detentionaire.png|Gretta Von Hoffman en El castigado. OGW-Sara.png|Sara en Más allá del jardín. Mlp vector mistmane by jhayarr23-dbnk5t7.png|Mistmane en My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad. MLPMovie-SongbirdSerenade.png|Songbird Serenade en My Little Pony: La película. Tam Ryvora - Resistance.png|Tam Ryvora en Star Wars: La Resistencia. VLDInaPilot.png|Ina Leifsdottir en Voltron: El defensor legendario. Dorothy--19.3.jpg|Dorothy Gale en Tom y Jerry: Regreso al mundo de Oz. JaneBoolittleMH.png|Jane Boolittle en Monster High. Dreamhouse_Skipper.png|Skipper en Barbie: Life in the Dreamhouse y sus películas. SQ_S1_Ariana.jpg|Sonya Herfmann "Chanel #2" en Scream Queens. LVDSIChicaMala.png|Chica mala en Las ventajas de ser invisible. Cida_encantadoras.jpg|Maria Aparecida Sarmiento Fragoso "Cida/Ciza" en Encantadoras. Smite-awilix-0.jpg|Awilix en Smite. ArianaGrande.jpg|Voz recurrente de Ariana Grande. Isabelle-Drummond.jpg|Voz recurrente de la actriz brasileña Isabelle Drummond. Chandelly_braz.jpg|También es la voz recurrente de la actriz brasileña Chandelly Braz. Andrea Daniela Orozco Antúnez, más conocida como Andrea Orozco, es una actriz mexicana de doblaje, hija del actor de doblaje José Luis Orozco y hermana de los actores de doblaje Luis Fernando Orozco y Alejandro Orozco. Es conocida principalmente por ser la voz de Cat Valentine en las series de Nickelodeon Victorious y Sam & Cat, Caulifla en Dragon Ball Super y Jennifer Check en Diabólica tentación. Filmografía Películas Hayley Kiyoko *XOXO: La fiesta interminable - Shannie (2016) *Jem y los hologramas - Aja Leith (2015) Marie Avgeropoulos *Tracers: Al límite - Nikki (2015) *Te amo, Beth Cooper - Valli Wooley (2009) Ariana Grande *Swindle - Amanda Benson (2013) *iCarly: Fiesta con Victorious - Catarina "Cat" Valentine (2011) Lily Collins *La profesora de inglés - Halle Anderson (2013) *Editando al amor - Samantha Borgens (2012) *Un sueño posible - Collins Tuohy (2009) Otros *Como flechas - Alice (Micah Lynn Hanson) (2019) *Acosada por mi doctor: La venganza de Sophie - Melissa (Anna Marie Dobbins) (2018) *Goon 2 - Eva (Alison Pill) (2017) *Grease Live! - Patty Simcox (Elle McLemore) (2016) *Lobos al acecho - Abigail "Abby" (Elizabeth Henstridge) (2016) *Justicia personal - Crystal (Scout Taylor-Compton) (2015) *Hermanas - Hae-Won (Greta Lee) (2015) *Luz nocturna - Amelia (Taylor Murphy) (2015) *La chica danesa - Ulla Fonsmarck (Amber Heard) (2015) *La designada ultra fea - Jess Harris (Skyler Samuels) (2015) *The Man of My Dreams - Vivienne (Palina Rojinski) (2015) *Mientras somos jóvenes - Darby (Amanda Seyfried) (2014) *Step Up: Todos unidos - Camille (Alyson Stoner) (2014) *Desechos y esperanza - Chica de la Favela (Thais Botelho) (2014) *Men, Women & Children - Allison Doss (Elena Kampouris) (2014) *Boyhood: Momentos de una vida - Mindy (Jamie Howard) (2014) *Cuando llama el corazón en Elizabeth (Poppy Drayton) (2013) *Scary Movie 5 - Lindsay Lohan (Ella misma) (2013) *Las ventajas de ser invisible - Chica mala (Emily Marie Callaway) (2012) *Margaret - Becky (Sarah Steele) (2011) *Un chiflado encantador - Lola (Lili Simmons) (2011) *La fabulosa aventura de Sharpay - Kelly (Sarah Joy Bennett) (2011) *Arthur - Tiffany (Christina Calph) (2011) *Saliendo con otros - Jill Ritchie (2010) *Triunfos robados 5: Pelea hasta el final - Skyler (Holland Roden) (2009) *La tumba de Ligeia - Ligeia (Sofya Skya) (2009) *Diabólica tentación - Jennifer (Megan Fox) (2009) *Miss Marzo - Sheila (Lindsay Schoneweis) y Vonka (Eve Mauro) (2009) *Pedro, el pollo - Cammie Poole (Madison Riley) (2009) *Angus, Thongs and Perfect Snogging - Georgia Nicolson (Georgia Groome) (2008) *Diva adolescente - Jane (Ruby Thomas) (2008) *Camp Rock - Sierra (2008) *Mi mascota es un monstruo - Kirstie MacMorrow (Priyanka Xi) (2006) *El perro sonriente - Amanda Wilkinson (Courtney Jines) (2005) *8 mujeres - Catherine (Ludivine Sagnier) (2002) *Kingdom Hospital - Mary Jensen *La nana mágica - Voces adicionales *Re-Animado - Voces adicionales *Hot Rod: Saltando el destino - Voces adicionales *Rescatando a papá - Voces adicionales *Jonas Brothers: En concierto 3D - Voces adicionales *Alicia en el país de las maravillas (2010) - Voces adicionales *El código del miedo - Voces adicionales Películas animadas *My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: El Pase de Sunset al Detrás de Escenas - Sonata Dusk *My Little Pony: La película - Songbird Serenade *Barbie y las zapatillas mágicas - Hailey *Barbie y sus hermanas: En una historia de ponis - Skipper *Barbie y sus hermanas: En una aventura de perritos - Skipper *El vuelo antes de Navidad - Saga *Los pequeños gladiadores de Roma - Doncella #2 *Monster High: Una fiesta tenebrosa - Clair *Tom y Jerry: Regreso al mundo de Oz - Dorothy Gale *Vecinos invasores - Voz en muñeca *Jorge, el curioso - Voces adicionales *La tierra antes del tiempo XII: El gran día del vuelo - Voces adicionales *My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Voces adicionales Series animadas *Monster High - Jane Boolittle *KND: Los chicos del barrio - Ashley (2ª Voz) *Transformers: Rescue Bots - Dani Burns Burn *Kung Fu Panda: La leyenda de Po - Xiao Niao *Más allá del jardín - Sara *My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad - Mistmane *El castigado - Gretta Uni-Ceja *Barbie: Life in the Dreamhouse - Skipper (Desde la Tercera Temporada) *Dora y sus amigos - Emma (Kayta Thomas) *LEGO: Friends - Andrea *Mysticons - Willa *Voltron: El defensor legendario - Ina Leifsdottir *Star Wars: La Resistencia - Tam Ryvora *Enchantimals: Historias de Everwilde - Sancha Squirrel *Un show más - Mujer Enamorada *Hora de aventura - Voz Adiccional Anime Maaya Sakamoto *Naruto - Matsuri *Naruto Shippūden - Matsuri Otros *Knights of Sidonia - Shizuka Hoshijiro / Crimson Hawk Moth *Pokémon Negro y Blanco: Aventuras en Unova - Anthea *Pokémon XY - Viola, Alexa (Temp. 19) *Princess Jellyfish - Jiji *Devilman Crybaby - Miki Makimura *Violet Evergarden - Iris Cannary (Haruka Tomatsu) *Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid - Elma / Elma Jouii (Yuki Takada) *Dragon Ball Super - Caulifla / Kefla / Vendedora de cosméticos (ep. 1) *Revisions - Marin Temari *Mob Psycho 100 - Voces adicionales Películas de Anime *I Want to Eat Your Pancreas - Kyoko Takimoto Series de TV Ariana Grande *Scream Queens - Sonya Herfmann "Chanel #2" *Ayuda a tu mundo de Nickelodeon - Ella misma *Sam & Cat - Catarina "Cat" Valentine *Victorious - Catarina "Cat" Valentine *Victorious: Tori va a los Platinium - Catarina "Cat" Valentine *Victorious: Encerrados - Catarina "Cat" Valentine *Victorious: Loca de frustración - Catarina "Cat" Valentine Melissa Mabie *Project MC² - A.D.D.I.S.O.N / B.A.D.I.S.N *Cuenta regresiva para el 2017 con Project MC² - A.D.D.I.S.O.N *Cuenta regresiva para el 2016 con Project MC² - A.D.D.I.S.O.N Otros *Euforia - Kat Hernandez (Barbie Ferreira) *Every Witch Way - Gigi Rueda "Miss Información" (Zoey Burger) *Zeke y Luther - Mia *Glee: Buscando la fama - Vanessa (Galadriel Stineman) *Lindas mentirosas - Julia (Nishi Munshi) *La Peor Bruja - Drusilla Paddock *Oliver Been - Joice *Defiance - Irisa *Ja'mie: Chica de escuela privada - Olivia (Georgie Treu) *El misterio de Anubis - Sophia Danae *El juego de tronos - Arya Stark (Maisie Williams) (2ª voz) *Power Rangers: Dino Charge - Shelby Watkins (Ranger Rosa Dino Carga) (Camile Hyde) *The OA - Renata (Paz Vega) *Boardwalk Empire - Voces adicionales *Estación 19 - Voces adicionales Reality Show *Porristas - B-Silv Telenovelas y series brasileñas Isabelle Drummond *Encantadoras - Maria Aparecida Sarmiento Fragoso "Cida/Ciza" *Laberintos del corazón - Giane / Yenny de Souza *Partes de mí - Júlia de Moraes Brandão *Sombras del ayer - Eloísa Martínez "Elo" (joven) *Los increíbles 90 - Manuela Renata de Andrade "Manú" Chandelly Braz *Hombre nuevo - Manuela Yañez "Maya" *Aguanta corazón - Carmela Rigoni di Marino *Orgullo y pasión - Mariana Benedicto / Mario Marvolo Sthefany Brito *La vida sigue - Alicia *Flor del Caribe - Amaralina (Edwiges Cristina) Otros *José de Egipto - Azenate joven (Anna Rita Cerqueira) *La sombra de Helena - Paula Melo (Manu Gavassi) *Por siempre - Beatriz Martins "Bia" (Raquel Fabbri) *Los milagros de Jesús - Noemí (Mariana Molina) *Totalmente diva - Bárbara (Pally Siqueira) Videojuegos *Smite - Awilix *Detroit Become Human - Kara *Rage 2 - Dag Satan *Battlefield 1 - Becca Cocchiola *Diablo III - Voces adicionales *Star Wars: Battlefront II - Voces adicionales Dirección de doblaje *Bonding *What We Do in the Shadows (2019) *White Gold (Temporada 2) *The A List *El espía *Enemigos cercanos Estudios y empresas de doblaje *Art Sound México (hasta 2016) *C2 Media - AB Grabaciones (hasta 2012) *Candiani Dubbing Studios - Servicios de Televisión Mexicana *CineDub (desde 2019) *DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción *Diseño en Audio - DNA *Dubbing House (hasta 2017) *Globo *IDF - The Factory *Jarpa Studio *Ki Audio *LAS Dubbing *Labo - LaboPrime Dubbing Producers *Lola MX *Made in Spanish - MADE Productions *New Art Dub - Grabaciones y Doblajes S.A. *Pink Noise México *Producciones Grande - Grande Imagen y Sonido S.A. *SDI Media de México - Prime Dubb *Sebastians - El Foro *Sensaciones Sónicas - Suite Sync *SPG Studios Inc. *Sysdub *Taller Acústico S.C. - El Cuarto de Máquinas Teatro *Pinocho - Teatro de la Ciudad, La Paz BCS *Caperucita Roja - Benito Juárez, La Paz BCS *Peter Pan - Teatro de la Ciudad, La Paz BCS *Similandia - Teatro Jorge Negrete, México D.F. *Similandia vs. los Desnutreitors - Teatro Jorge Negrete, México D.F. *Godspell - Foro Luces de Bohemia, México D.F. *José el Soñador - México D.F. *Que Plantón - México D.F. *Vaselina - México D.F. Categoría:Actrices de doblaje de México Categoría:Actrices de teatro Categoría:Actrices de doblaje nacidas en México Categoría:Intérpretes Categoría:Actrices de los años 2000 Categoría:Actrices de los años 2010 Categoría:Actrices de los años 2020 Categoría:Actrices de doblaje de la ANDA Categoría:Directoras de doblaje